Gate Ghoul Baban
' Gate Ghoul Baban '(later Bababaan) is a gate-like demon who appears in both Patapon 1 and Patapon 2. Taking the form of a living gate, Baban is the demon that the Zigoton soldier Makoton sold his soul to in exchange for the power he needs to defeat the Patapons. Fittingly, it is fought alongside various powered-up states of Makoton, and in Patapon 1, some Tatetons and also some Yaritons, each wielding a Dokaknel's Fang. (Scorpiton in the original Patapon, and Dark Hero in the sequel patapon 2). Baban's first appearance is in the Patapon mission "Facing Gate Ghoul Baban", where it comes to the assistance of Scorpiton after his minions are defeated by the army of the Mighty Patapon. Its only attack involved firing its many eyeballs like rockets, causing damage and knockback to any Patapon they hit. Despite its power, durability, and ability to resurrect Scorpiton whenever he fell, the demon gate was eventually destroyed (leaving a random weapon for the Patapons), and with his master gone, Scorpiton was defeated soon after. In Patapon 2, Baban returns in the mission "Memories Opened by the Underworld Gate", upgraded into Bababaan, a bigger and more demonic-looking form. In this encounter, its eyeball rockets are fired in waves (and are only seen when Bababaan has been significantly injured), and it also displays the ability to launch beams from the eye-like crystal atop its "head", damaging Patapons and possibly freezing them solid (fitting with the Akumapons' tendency to use ice and sleep-based weapons). It again appears alongside Makoton, this time accompanied by Black Hoshipon and in the form of Dark Hero, before being destroyed again in battle against the Patapons. Appearance Baban's original appearance resembled a large greenish gate with orange eyes dotted around its edges, spiky tentacles coiling around its frame, and a glowing "face" formed from windows and an open doorway. When weakened, parts of its body cracked up and its green glow faded to brown. As Bababaan, its body is deep violet, and far larger and wider (almost castle-like). Dozens of eyeballs appear on every surface-green on its "arms" and orange at its base. It also has three jagged "towers", numerous spikes hanging between its "arms" and its base-and around its frame in general-a single, massive, rainbow-coloured eye above its (much fangier) mouth, and a smaller (yet still large), almost pearl-like eye on the very top. When weakened, everything except the eyes at its base and the middle of its largest eye turns various shades of purple and parts of its body begin cracking and emitting smoke. The reasons for such a dramatic change in appearance are unknown, although it could likely be due to Bababaan containing more demonic power than Baban. Black Hoshipon may have further empowered it as well. Trivia *Gate Ghoul Baban and his stronger version are only the structures changes in colours when the their health bar is about 50%. *In both games, Baban actually moves, albeit slowly; he is seen approaching the Patapons in Patapon, while in Patapon 2, he inches away from the advancing Patapon army. *Baban appears to be inextricably linked to the beings who give their souls to it. In fact, it seems to act as a portal into the Underworld itself, explaining its ability to magically "spit" Scorpiton or Dark Hero out whenever they died during battle. Additionally, when Baban dies, it seems to take the souls of all who had entered a deal with it to the Underworld. This would explain Scorpiton screaming out for his soul once Baban was destroyed in the first game, and why Scorpiton was brought back as The Dark Hero when Baban was resurrected. *In Patapon, Baban's speech consisted of disjointed, but comprehensible, words (such as "Eye...balls" or "Bad...very bad"), but in Patapon 2, it uses unknown (probably demonic) chanting. Similar to its change to a form more demon than gate, this could be a sign that Bababaan contains far more demonic power than its previous form. *Oddly enough, in Patapon 2, Dark One declares that he gives his soul to Bababaan-despite having already sold his soul to the demon gate in the original Patapon. This may be a typo (meant to indicate Dark Hero saying that he gave Bababaan his soul) or a sign that Makoton does not remember the events of the first game. *In Patapon 3, he appears as a decoration in the Hideout in his Patapon 1 appearance. *If you beat Bababaan, his bigger eye (below the orb) will stay in that spot disappearing slowly. Now, you can see a yellow rectangle surrounding the eye. This happens EVERY time. Category:Akumapon Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 1 Missions Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:Half-Boss